


A Homestuck Halloween in 2019

by Spaceyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceyghost/pseuds/Spaceyghost
Summary: Tavros gets the help of his friends aradia and nepeta hosting his first party! But it seems his friends might have some shenanigans planned.....





	A Homestuck Halloween in 2019

"Punch?"

"Check,"

"Booze?"

"Check,"

"Rice crispy treats in the shape of happy ghosts?"

"Uhh yeah, check,"

"Alright! Lets kick off this poltergeist bash with a blast~"

Rufioh cranks the music way up, the song 'this is Halloween' filling the house and amplifying the overall spookyness level by at least 30%. Gosh your brother is cool. You were planning on going trick or treating like you do every year, but rufioh convinced you that a Halloween party would be even more 'dope' than trick or treating. He helped you get all set up and gave you advice on hosting a good party, which apparently is mostly about having alcohol available. 

He shouts a "See ya later, Tav!" as he strolls out the door, having his own Halloween plans to attend to. You're sure whatever it is hes doing will be infinitely cooler than what your plans are, because thats just the kind of cool person he is. You wave goodbye as he leaves and return to your decorating.

You're currently hanging up some festive spiderwebs in a corner of the house, some last minute preparation before guests arrive. Aradia (who insisted on helping you once she found out about your plans for a Halloween party) is ecstatically rushing around tossing confetti in the shape of ghosts and bones in various places. Your not looking forward to cleaning all that up later, but your glad she's so excited. You're also glad you convinced her that actual corpses and such were not necessary for the party. She was dressed as the grim reaper, dark cape and heavy makeup contrasting with her friendly smile and pretty wings. You asked her to be in charge of the alcohol, since its not your forté. As it turns out shes really good it mixing drinks, and happily agreed. You really appreciated the help, since this is the first party you've ever hosted. 

You start to step down from the chair you were using when you feel a sudden tickle in your nose. You let out a tremendous sneeze, knocking you off balance. You feel some streamers get caught in your horns as you comedically wobble in place for a second, then begin your descent face-first towards the ground. You hear some noises as if someone was doing some sick parcore behind you, and feel yourself caught by your armpits just before your contact with the tile.

"Phew! That was close! Sorry Tabby!"

Nepeta helps you up, and you begin clumsily untangling black and orange paper from your horns. Geez shes strong. 

"No problem, i knew my allergies would act up if i invited you, but did so anyways because your a great friend, and also you appointed yourself co-host,"

She smiles really wide at this statement.

"Ohhhh you always say the nicest most purrecious things! : 33 I wanted to ask when other people would be showing up? Maybe a certain puurrson in particular? Wink?" She says the word wink out loud as she actually winks.

"Oh yeah, its about 10 more minutes until people begin showing up, which would include karkat because dave said he was coming, a fact i have informed you of at least 5 times now," you dont mind saying it again, and you know she already knows. You smile, her enthusiasm infectious.

"Eeeeeee! Yayayayay!!" She gives you a big hug which makes you sneeze again. She must live with like, 12 cats if your allergies are this bad. You grin and bear it though, your pretty used to it at this point. It was super nice of her to offer her help, since you were new to all this. She insisted that things would run "supurr smoothly ; 33" with her co-hosting. She sure has been winking a lot. Your starting to wonder if shes planning any shenanigans.

She releases her grip on you and floofs her skirt a bit. Shes currently wearing an adorable cupid outfit, complete with feathery wings and a container of arrows strapped to her side. The bow shes holding looks functional, like an actual hunting bow that was repainted to look cuter. Its taped together in the middle, which was also painted over. 

"Hey nepeta, oh sorry uh,  
hey cupedkittenwhiskers,

"Yes? : 33"

"I dont mean to accuse you of anything, but when you insisted on co-hosting, did you possibly have alterior motives,"

She dramatically gasps, gloved hands covering her mouth and then gives you a sly smile. 

"So youve found me out, huh? How clawver of you." She wraps an arm around your shoulders (prompting you to sneeze again), and makes a large sweeping motion with her other arm. "You see, Tavfuros, you cant have a good party without some romance. Halloween is the purrfect time for miracles to happen! People realizing how much they love or hate one another when a purrson jumps into anothers arms in fear, or is the cause of that purrson jumping in fear."

"Im not sure im following,,"

She grabs your face with both hands and squishes your cheeks, pulling you closer. "Listen, trust me on this. Im gonna get at least 5 couples together tonight. People will be talking about your amazing party furr weeks!"

That would be nice, you guess. She sure seems like she knows what shes talking about. "Okay, whatever makes you happy I suppose,"

"Yay! Your the best, tabby!" She points at you with her bow. "You wont regrret this : 33"

You werent thinking you would regret it, but find the comment reassuring nonetheless. She rushes off to help aradia put candy in bowls, exciteldy chatting it up with her. With aradia and nepeta to help you out, your sure that you can handle this party. Even if some people you invited seemed unsure about that. 

You head to the restroom to check that you got all the streamer debree out of your hair. In the mirror you can see your headband is askew, so you adjust it. You are dressed as a wearwolf, complete with pointy ears and tail. You have tattered shirt and shorts on, and a bandana around your neck. You did your best with your makeup, applying some black eyeliner around your eyes and giving yourself a doglike nose. Your currently regretting not asking kanaya for help with your makeup, it didnt turn out as scary as you wanted it to. You take a deep breath to steady yourself, anxiety building up despite your best efforts to suppress it.

"Ok, Youve got this, its time for a real spine-chilling shindig,  
Heheheh- oh, shit,"

Your startled by the doorbell ringing. Looks like its time to welcome some guests.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I have more chapters planned, let me know what you think of this one : )


End file.
